megaversefandomcom-20200215-history
War of Aralia (1983: Doomsday)
|side2= |commanders1= Khan Abdul Rahim |commanders2= Chairman Aman Tuleyev |side1strength=12,000 soldiers |side2strength=16,000 soldiers |side1casualties=9,700 casualties |side2casualties=3,000 casualties }} The War of Aralia was a brief war between the and that resulted in control of the of Aralia. Background The war was a result of a lot of friction between the Khanate and Socialist Siberia. The two nations made first contact on January 1, 2010, where Siberian scientists discovered the Khanate. The two nations had issues with each other because of Siberia's claims on all territories of the Old USSR. The Khanate refused to comply with this, and expressed this clearly by kidnapping journalists from Siberia, although Khan Abdul Rahim claimed that the men who took the journalists were not part of the Khanate's military. After further problems between the two nations, war finally broke out, and both nations had a lot to lose. The Khanate was most likely to be conquered in a little amount of time. As a result of this, Aman Tuleyev decided that it would be best to take over the Khanate as fast as possible, but he knew that the warlike nation of Aralia would not be easy to control. War Battle of Aral Siberian troops arrived at the Khanate on January 7, 2010, very early in the day. Still unnoticed, the massive armada of 16,000 soldiers went to Aral as to take over the capitol as quickly as possible. They arrived at midday, and quickly swept through the city, killing all who resisted, striking fear into their enemies. The remaining military retreated back to Mo'ynoq. Abdul Rahim knew that there was no way he was going to take over Aral until the end of the war, so instead he prepared his army for fighting the next day. His 12,000 soldiers were ready for battle and set up camp on Vozrozhdeniya Island. Battle of Barsakelmes The two armies met at Barsakelmes, and island between Aral and Mo'ynoq. Fighting took place there all day, but Aralians were overwhelmed by the much greater amount of soldiers the Siberians had. They were forced to retreat back to Vozrozhdeniya Island and began preparing a defensive base there to stop the Siberians. Battle of Vozrozhdeniya The Siberians, now confident and strong, acted quickly to keep the momentum in their favor. They went to meet the Aralian soldiers, who were much more ready than the Siberians had expected. However, the Aralians were unlucky when a stray missile hit a bomb left behind by the USSR, which exploded dramatically and killed many. Nonetheless, the Aralians continued to fight until they were to weak to fight any longer, and had to retreat back to Mo'ynoq. Battle of Mo'ynoq The Aralians knew that there was no way they would win at Mo'ynoq. The city had very weak ramparts, and it was not well positioned for a defensive battle. Abdul Rahim knew that after Mo'ynoq, all that was left was Nukus, and afterwords they would lose the war. Rahim left only 1,000 soldiers at Mo'ynoq to try to kill as many Siberians as possible (and as result lost the battle), and took the rest of his army to the mouths of the Amu Darya to stop the invading army from going upriver to Nukus. Battles of Amu Darya Rahim's army was ready when the Siberians arrived. Using rapid strikes, the Siberians were forced to retreat from the western mouth of the Amu Darya, the route they wanted to take to go to Nukus. This Aralian victory made an enormous jolt of energy for the army, and were ready to beat the Siberians again. Abdul Rahim sent his army over the central mouth of the Amu Darya, where the Siberians lost again. The Aralians then moved up to Nukus as to defend their last city, ready to face their enemy. The Siberians went up the east mouth of the Amu Darya and met the Aralians for the third time that day. Battle of Nukus The fighting at Nukus made for the longest battle of the war, spanning almost 24 hours of nonstop fighting. The Aralians used hidden groups of soldiers to surprise the Siberians, who were simply killing all Aralians in sight. For a while, it seemed as if the Aralians would win, and Aman Tuleyev reacted quickly to the threat. Siberian military invaded into the city, and once they penetrated the city walls, the Aralians were stuck. Conclusion The Aralians were beaten, and the USSR took over the Khanate. In order to preserve peace, Tuleyev allowed for the moment Rahim to remain as Khan, in order to make sure that the Aralians would not rebel. The Khanate kept its name, and was designated as Siberian protectorate. Although the Aralians faced their first loss in a war ever, they were still happy, and very little had changed for now. Category:Socialist Siberia (1983: Doomsday) Category:Wars (1983: Doomsday)